


I will love you Monday

by jaanafromtumblr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Sex, Strong Language, winning over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaanafromtumblr/pseuds/jaanafromtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the most intense argument in their relationship history, Bellamy and Clarke break up, on accident.<br/>Can they find their way back to each other?</p><p>Inspiration from Aura Dione's song "I will love you Monday (365)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it all blows up

**Author's Note:**

> First The 100 fic, straight to AU.

_**365 days of a year running around, running around and going nowhere 365 days and nights 365 tries to make it right**_ \- Aura Dione

Clarke closed the front door as quietly as she could. She really didn’t want to wake Raven and especially Octavia. She tiptoed across their apartment to her bedroom, the door squecked a little as she closed it. Then she collapsed on the floor tears streaming down her face. _“I’m so stupid! Why did I ever fall for him?”_ She thought to herself.Clarke repeted the mantra for 20 minutes until she sobered up enough to do what she did best during break ups. She got up from her floor, found her iPod, got out her scetchbook and started listening her “angry songs”.

They songs weren’t really that angry but they somehow fuelled her rage and the scetchbook started to slowly fill. First the pages were just blurry lines with little to none meaning. Only when two of her favourite hate songs came on _‘The Parson’s Funeral’_ by Bear McCreary and _‘Lonesome Rider_ ’ by Volbeat that the page really came into life. It was his face. The freckles, those brown chocolate eyes that watched her like she was the reason he breath, his lips that she could still feel on hers. She again felt tears again on her cheecks and this time she couldn’t silence the loud sob and thump as she hid the floor throwing the scetchbook to the wall. It took less than a minute for Octavia and Raven to burst into her room. What they found was Clarke on the floor, hugging a giant teddy bear that Bellamy had won her from a carnival during their first official date two years ago. She had been smiling like an idiot for the next week. And happy. And with him. But now it was all gone.

 

\- Holy shit! Clarke, are you okay? Raven asked slumping down next to her. She just shook her head and new violent sobs came from her mouth.

-Clarke, c’mon. Tell us what happened. It will make you feel better, Octavia said with a suprisingly soft voice.

Clarke looked at them both with her blue eyes red from crying, her make up smudged on her cheeks and the teddy.

\- Bellamy and I broke up.

**6 HOURS AGO...**

They were fighting, again. It wasn’t anyhting new, they’d been fighting almost nonstop since the day they met 12 years ago. But this was different. This was big.

\- CLARKE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! If I had done something like that with MY ex you would have...

\- IT WASN’T A DATE BELLAMY! It was just coffee to get the rest of my things back. You know Finn has been out of the country for the last 4 years. There was no touching involved.

\- It was FINN! You say it was nothing but we both know the coffee was just an excuse to try to get back into your life. You’ve been there three time already. You know how he weasles his way back every time. I don’t trust...

\- Me?! You don’t trust me.

\- No, Clarke, I didn’t say that.

\- But that’s exactly what your saying. That you don’t trust me enough to keep him away.

\- No I don’t! There you go twisting my words, again!

\- So the why are you so upset? I’m not going to see him ever again. I don’t see what the big deal is.

\- He was your first love, Clarke. It doesn’t just go away. Ever. Who knows what happens in the future, in a year maybe. I can’t be guessing if you’ll want to run to him the next time we have a big fight and have him fill your head with those empty promises...

\- BELL! You are not the boss of me! You don’t get to say where I go, who I go with or what I do. It’s not my fault that Roma screwed you over, and your mom and Echo.

\- How dare you bring them up now!? I thought we agreed, no cheap shots.

\- Bell, I’m...

\- No! You wanna play it your way? Fine! I don’t go around telling that your mom was right, you shouldn’t have dropped out of school 3 months before graduation, or that your dad would be so dissapointed.

\- Stop it Bellamy! You promised to not bring up my dad. You know what, fuck you Bellamy Blake! I don’t want to see you ever again! Clarke was trying to hold back tears it was already too late.

They both had broken their promises to each other. Maybe it was now clear that they could never work. The bad outweight the good. She slammed the door shut. Runnign down the stairs she could hear Bellamy calling to her.

\- Clarke! Clarke, please. I’m sorry! Just wait a sec But she was already at her car. She got in as quick as she could, started the car and sped out of sight. She saw Bellamy on his knees infront of his door yelling to her but she didn’t hear him. She didn’t want to hear it.

She drove a good two hours before she felt in control of her emotions enough to go home. And then there she was, hugging the giant brown teddy bear, crying again with her friends huddled around her. She still hadn’t said anything else to them. She couldn’t right now. Tomorrow would be hell, Raven and Octavia would propably be fighting what to do first; kill Bellmy or get Clarke’s stuff back from his appartment. She couldn’t think any of it. She just wanted to stay curled up on the floor, wishing it was all just a bad dream. Waking up tomorrow in Bellamys arms. But that wasn’t going to happen. As she finally drifted to sleep, one question filled her head and she actually said it out loud.

\- Did I make a mistake leaving Bellamy?, she said as Clarke closed her eyes.

Raven and Octavia just looked at each other. Knowing this would be bigger mess to clean than they ever thought.


	2. Who knew you could find suckers in Peace Corp?

The sun was lighting the room in soft colors. Clarke stirred lazily to her side. Pain in her neck let her know that she was on the floor curled up to the teddy, holding it like a bodypillow. Looking up she saw Raven and Octavia sleeping in her bed.

The girls had been sweet enough to cover her with a blanket. _‘So sweet of them’_ ,she thought to herself. Clarke reached for her phone and froze instantly. It was 9:15 AM and she had 40 missed calls and 25 texts. All from Bellamy.

New surge of pain and tears filled her up so quickly she didn’t know what. So with an angry scream she threw her phone away from her. It landed on a mirror on the opposite wall, the glass shatering. Two heads popped up from under the covers with curses and karate poses.

“Clarke? What happened?” Raven groned from beside the wall.

She kicked Octavia to move so she could get out of bed. Octavia threatened to kill her until she remembered where she was and saw Clarke on her knees crying and then gasping for air.

“Shit, Clarke. What the hell happened between you two? You’ve fought before, actually you’ve been fighting for the last decade at least. It has never broken you up before.”

Clarke could hear the strain in Octavia’s voice. The girl had already had lost so much in her life and ever since she and Clarke became best friends (and with Raven, though she didn’t want to admit it), she felt like she had her family whole again. And now she worried that her family would torn itself apart. Again.

Clarke on the other hand wasn’t worried. She was determined to keep the young Blake in her life. Even if it killed her.

“I met Finn few days ago”, Clarke mumbled almost to herself.

“I’m sorry, you did WHAT?” Raven basically screamed from the top of her lungs.

“Thanks Reyes, didn’t want to hear this anyway.” Octavia’s sarcasm really was at its peak in the mornings.

Clarke just shook her head and continued.

“He had been calling me for a week begging me to meet him for lunch. Apparently he had something important to tell me that had to be done in person and also give me the rest of my stuff back. You know, my favourite dress, some jewelry. Nothing big.”

Raven and Octavia listened with a look in their face that Clarke knew all too well. They thought that meeting Finn had been a big mistake but didn’t want to tell her outright what they thought. Same as the last time she wanted to try again with him. Clarke just shook her head and continued.

“I refused lunch, instead to meet him at Polis for cofee. Once there he tried to hug me but I refused. Didn’t even shake his hand. And that you can confirm with Lincoln!”

Octavia’s eyes windended with the mention of her boyfriend. They’d been dating for over 5 years, 3 of them that Bellamy knew about.

“Lincoln saw you?” Octavia asked with strain in her voice

“Yeah, he was there. All he had to do was look at Finn and I was sure he was gonna shit his pants. I’m suprised he didn’t tell you. You tell each other everything.”

“I though we did...”

Octavia went to her purse and fished her phone out of it. She was starting to dial but Raven gave her look and Octavia dropped the phone on the bed.

"Sorry, go on.”

“Anyway. We were at Polis, having the most awkward cofee meeting in human history. I didn’t have anything to say to him and he looked too scared of Lincoln to do anything. Finally he got the courage to hand be a bag with the rest of my stuff that had been in his appartment for 4 years. And then he told me he was getting married. To my childhood friend, Monroe. Remember her? Came to my college house warming party and then never saw her again. Apparantly they met Nicaragua while in the Peace Corp.”

“Wow, who knew you could find suckers in Peace Corp?” Raven snorted out and caused a small laughter to echo through the girls.

“Anyway, he somehow thought I would be upset about the wedding. Funny how he was the one whogot upset when I told him I was with Bellamy.”

The small smile that had crept to Clarke’s lips soon turned to frown. She finally got up from the floor and stroed into the kitchen and started to make cofee. Raven and Octavia followed close behind, Raven started in the bacon and Octavia the French toast.

15 minutes later they were eating in a stiff silence. Clarke saw that Octavia started to form a question but then quickly closed her mouth. By the time it happened for the 7th time, Clarke finally lost her temper.

“Oh my God, Octavia! Just spit it out!”

Octavia droppped the piece of French toast she was eating, her mind now finally awake and eyes ready for battle.

“Fine, Princess. Tell us how that cofee thing led up to you and my brother braking up?”

Clarke looked at her hands. She really didn’t want to confess to this.

“Well, I told Bellamy last night since he somehow had gotten a voicemail from Finn asking about my current address. I mean I think I would’ve told him anyway, just not during the Finals. You know he has so much to do and the professor isn’t letting his favourite TA off easy this year.”

“Clarke! The fight, please?”

“Yeah, sorry. So we got to fighting about how I would be unreasonable if he went out with his ex. So I said that then he didn’t really trust me. That he couldn’t tell me who to see, who to talk to etc.”

Clarke looked the girls like a boy caught stealing apples from the neigbourghing yard.

“I also may have put some cheap shots in there too. Like the ones we agreed not to use in any situation.”

“What did you say Clarke?”

“That it was no wonder Roma and Echo left. Like your mom... I’m so sorry Octavia! I didn’t mean it! I should have kept my mouth shut..”

Clarke looked to Octavia. She looked ready to punch someone, mainly Clarke.

“Well can’t really take it back know...” Octavia mumled into her cofee.

Clarke and Bellamy had agreed when they srarted dating, that mentionin his mom leaving and her dad dying in car accident were off-limits.

“What did he say ?”

“He called me out, told me that on his opinion he agreed with my mom about how stupid it was to quit school with three months to go. And also how my dad would be dissapointed in me and how he’d be ashamed of me.”

Octavia’s lips were drawn in so thight line they had almost dissapired.

“Wow... What an asshole!” Raven said coughing. She had almost chocked on her cofee.

“Bell wasn’t the only who said idiotic things”, Octavia said with a straight look at Clarke.

“I know! And I’m sorry. I was just really angry at him for trying to dictate my life”

“He was just worried about you, honey. He knows what kind of affect Finn had on you. We all do”, Raven said reaching out to hold her hand.

Tears were in Clarke’s eyes again. When she looked up she saw both girls wiping few tears away.

They huddled to group hug before settling on the couch with snacks and wine, watching Miss Marple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudos :)
> 
> // I changed the dialouge thingys for this chapter. Going to edit the fist chapter when I got the time.


	3. Time does wonders, or does it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow it's been two years since last update. I'm so sorry for the super long wait! 
> 
> I started writing this when my own relationship hit a really rough patch and when we got things worked out and life got better I somehow forgot this. 
> 
> I promise I will finish this story!

\- 1 Year Later-

A monotone voice from the intercom echoed through the halls.  
“Dr. Griffin! Dr.Griffin! Please come by the front desk.”

For a moment the nurse waited and just as he was about to call again he heard steps coming from the hall. Clarke slumped her head to the front desk cursing the nurse.

“Monty, why the hell are you paging AND calling me?! You know full well that I haven’t slept in 30 hours”, Clarke said lifting her head to look at her childhood friend, Monty Green. 

They were close from kindergarten all through high school. When they went got into different medical school’s, they promised to keep in touch but as it many time goes, they lost contact 1,5 years into their education. But 6 months ago Monty had started work at the same hospital where Clarke was doing her Residency on Internal Medicine. They had met again when Monty accidentally spilled her morning coffee. It was at first a awkward re-uniting but once Clarke recognized him was the first time in months that there had been a genuine smile on her face.

Her and Bellamy’s break-up had torn the group to different sides. Clarke and Bellamy couldn’t even be in the same room together without them starting to fight every time. The time was really hard for Octavia who now had to choose between spending time with her brother and her best friend. Though Clarke told several times that Octavia wasn’t obligated to keep in touch with her, every Saturday Octavia showed up to her and Raven’s apartment, even if she wasn’t home, for a movie night. And now their group had a new member, Monty.

Clarke watched Monty’s stern face from other side of the hospital’s front desk.  
“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked stiffening up. It had already been one hell of a shift, so she hoped that for the best and prepared for the worst.  
“I don’t know if you want to hear this... But Bellamy was brought an hour ago to the ER. Apparently he had collapsed during a lecture”, Monty explained as calmly as possible. He knew that it was best to tell Clarke now than to wait for her to hear it from someone else.

“I have to go see him!” Clarke started to run for the elevator. Monty run after her and caught her just in time.  
“You can’t just barge in there! Don’t forget who is your Attending Physician.”  
“I don’t care if Indra finds me gone! I have to go to him!” Clarke yanked her arm free and ran into the elevator. There were tears forming in her eyes as she watched Monty while the doors were closing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Little afraid to write the rest. :)


End file.
